


缘

by situ77



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 生非 冯罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situ77/pseuds/situ77
Summary: TAG打得乱 不接受撕逼没有蹭热度的意思冯庸X罗勤耕 罗浮生X罗非罗勤耕和罗非是友情向时代不同硬凑在一起 不写乱世飘零 只想看他们几个甜甜的过日子历史考究党勿入





	缘

**Author's Note:**

> TAG打得乱 不接受撕逼  
> 没有蹭热度的意思  
> 冯庸X罗勤耕 罗浮生X罗非   
> 罗勤耕和罗非是友情向  
> 时代不同硬凑在一起 不写乱世飘零 只想看他们几个甜甜的过日子  
> 历史考究党勿入

1、  
罗勤耕第一次见到冯庸，冯大帅，是在书院里面，前些天书院里有老师搞不实宣传，弄的人心惶惶，惹来了沾军饷的家伙，那便是他们的初识。罗勤耕正给孩子们上课，只见一只脚踩军靴的细腿“哐”的一声踹开了教室的门，孩子们一看一身绿油油的人，乱世之中，军匪一家，吓得直往罗勤耕素色袍子后面钻，罗勤耕也是读过圣贤书，一身风骨的人竟没半点害怕，黑的透亮的眼睛直直的看着冯庸，惹的冯庸心里直痒痒，想让那眼里沁点泪。  
2、  
后来冯庸成了书院的常客，美其名曰提高思想高度，为书院捐了不少书籍，器材，尤其是罗勤耕的教室，堪比大学教室，冯庸的的眼睛比手还不老实，上上下下就这素袍子来回打量罗勤耕，手上也没落下，一会掐个腰，一会摸摸手，最过分的一次，探到袍子地下摸人大腿，气的罗勤耕大骂“有辱斯文”将他踹出书院。  
3、  
冯庸跑的更勤了，有时把军务都带到书院，明眼人都知道有事求咱们冯大少就去巴结书院那一位，罗勤耕烦的狠，冯庸粘他，几分钟瞧不见人就跟孩子们打听，看见了又老是不正经，冯庸爱惨了罗勤耕那股子清高的劲，满脸羞怯又拿他没办法的眼神瞪他，哎，人精冯小五砸吧砸吧嘴，真香。  
4、  
罗勤耕平淡的生活中，多了一个冯庸，他实在受不了了，就问非要赖在他床上不起的冯庸为什么是他，冯庸闭着眼笑，丰厚的嘴唇妙的很。  
“一见钟情”  
四个字就打发了罗勤耕，罗勤耕看着床上的人儿，高挺的鼻梁，狡猾又带着孩子气的眼睛，因为军人而晒的黄黄的皮肤，敞开的衣襟下起伏的肌肉，脸红的转过头去，带着笑音骂了句。  
“小混蛋”  
5、  
冯庸当真是宠的罗勤耕在心尖上，春天大手一挥，用军车拉孩子们去踏青，偷偷给他塞俩包子，  
“吃吧，我早起给你排队买的，一直揣怀里呢。”  
夏天托人从杭州请最好的姑娘给他赶了10件丝袍，穿在身上凉丝丝的，秋天，请做好的厨子给他做海鲜一天不落的送去书院，冬天怕他闷，包了戏院的二排带他听曲儿，晚上送他回家时，硬要拉着他的手揣兜里给他暖暖，临了临了还给他送两本书，正是罗勤耕苦苦找寻了好久的诗集，冯庸吧唧上前亲一口脸蛋，乐的跟吃了蜜一样屁颠屁颠的捂着被扇肿的脸回家。  
6、  
书院的孩子丢了，罗勤耕怕惊扰了冯庸，找了家对面的侦探所帮忙，原来孩子回家路上贪玩，走丢了路，罗勤耕谢过侦探，看着眼前考究的人一身西服三件套，学女人样式微微烫了点小卷的罗非，两人握了握手，算是见过。  
7、  
罗勤耕陪着冯庸胡闹，几次让他进屋，跟他出去，引起书院的人不满，冯庸因为他爹多少有点影响，书院的主任找了罗勤耕，竟谈起风气问题，递给他一张纸条竟然是让他相亲，罗勤耕一家五代都是读书人，脑子再怎么新潮也还是带着点迂，说着说着就胡乱应了下来。  
8、  
第二天冯庸满书院瞎跑腾看不见人影，抓住一个孩子就问你们罗老师呢，童言无忌，  
“老师早上跟一个漂亮阿姨喝咖啡去了。” 气的冯庸开车就寻去了，坐在车上看着罗勤耕拘谨的样子，殷勤的给对方倒咖啡，心中更是不快，自己掏心窝子对他这么久，连杯水都没给老子倒过。  
9、  
罗勤耕捱过了尴尬的约会，刚进卧室就被人狠狠撞到门上，嘴唇湿乎乎一片，一把竟也是推不开对方。   
“罗勤耕，我告诉你，你怎么跟我闹腾我都护着你，我冯庸心尖上放着你，但是你要是敢跟外人瞎胡闹，我打折你的腿，老老实实呆我身边。” 冯庸以前再怎么胡闹也没逼过他，这次气的红了眼睛，罗勤耕笑了出来，揉揉冯庸的头发，揽进怀里。  
10、  
世俗蜚语怎么抵得过你。  
说是这么说，咱们冯大少还是去女方家里吓唬了一番，只一句。  
“他是我内人。”  
11、  
今天难得没有冯庸的骚扰，罗勤耕做门口看月亮，听见一阵骂声，探头一看，是罗非架着个人往家走，看着实在吃力，罗勤耕上前帮忙，拖回家里，那人一身是血，不过皮相绝美，像是玉雕的一般，罗非熟练的剪开那人的衬衣，擦拭伤口，仿佛已经做了上百次，玉人一直嘴里喊着罗非的名字，罗非脸红红，回了句   
“有朋友在，别贫。”   
玉人也乖乖闭嘴，使劲往罗非怀里拱。  
12、  
后来罗勤耕从冯庸嘴里得知那玉人叫罗浮生，是混黑的，冯庸笑着问怎么有兴趣这事，你老头我还没就急着找下家了，气的罗勤耕赏他一巴掌，也没下狠劲，被冯庸抓住手偷了个香，一把拽进怀里，就往床上扯，毛毛躁躁就要解他盘扣，罗勤耕又羞又气，头一偏也由着他。昏黄灯光下，罗勤耕的身子白的像冯庸见他爹从外国人手里收的象牙，还带晕光效果，粘着他的嘴不放似的，一动，身下那人还一颤颤的，泪珠子滚着下来，下身吸的冯庸失志，恨不得现在就把这人揉进血骨里，拍了一下黏糊糊的雪白臀肉，立马见红。  
13、  
情动时刻，冯庸突然开口。  
“老师，我要走了，汉卿叫我去帮忙。” 罗勤耕一听夹的冯庸差点泄了，帮忙，不就是去前线吃炮灰吗，罗勤耕心里透亮的明白，不说话，只紧紧的抱着冯庸。  
14、  
冯庸来的次数少了许多，罗勤耕一个人守着书院，时不时去找罗非喝喝洋咖啡，他总觉得他和罗非是一类人，他喜欢罗非，罗非同样亦欣赏他，在滚滚乱世，他们是异类也是同类，是最后坚守自己的一类，刚刚要走就遇见罗浮生捧着玫瑰花推门而来，连钥匙都有了，罗勤耕回过头去用眼神打趣罗非。  
15、  
大晚上的罗勤耕被敲门声闹醒了，一开门，冯庸穿着军装夹着冷气站在门外。  
“好看不，罗老师。”   
罗勤耕张张嘴硬是没说出话，只滚了两行泪，冯庸作势要抱他，他死活不依，还是最后冯庸说了句 。  
“乖，听话。”   
揽着人进了怀里。  
“去去就回，回来了我想吃你做的炸酱面。”   
罗勤耕死死的抱着冯庸应了句好把兜里去庙里求的的平安符塞冯庸手里了。  
“哟，怎么文化人也开始封建迷信了” 。 “你一定要回来，小五，我…我。”   
等字还没说出口，就被冯庸用一吻堵住了。  
“要真是没音信了，就别等了，找个人，生个孩子好好过日子，忘了我。”  
16、  
罗浮生找上罗勤耕让他帮忙照顾着点罗非，啰里八嗦的说了一堆，罗勤耕一直以为混黑的人都话很少的，罗浮生也要走，罗勤耕答应了他，后来罗勤耕不在书院里住了，找罗非合租在了一起，一半西式一半中式风格好不热闹。  
17、  
一打就打了个五六年，一开始还有信可以收，后来连信都没了，罗勤耕常常看着月亮，罗非同他喝酒，他们俩想的人可能已经成喝了孟婆汤转世了，后来又搞思想解放又是几个年头，公寓也住不了了，搬了好几次家，两个人焦头烂额，不过罗勤耕还是会在夜里掉眼泪，问月亮。  
“小五，你在哪？”  
罗非的萨克斯声音也跟塞了棉花一样，难听。  
18、  
罗勤耕，想想算了，怎么这一辈子不是过，可是跟别人咋一起总是少了点滋味，他不想，他也不愿，他和罗非成了这一片最有名的单身汉，罗勤耕心里有块地叫小五，罗非发烧时也只会喊浮生这两个字，命运算计他们，他们也没法，罗勤耕买了当年戏院翻新以后的票，还是当初他和冯庸的位置，他一个人，看着戏里的人为情郎抹泪儿，自己竟然也哭了，心里又骂起冯庸来。  
“哟，怎么还哭起来了，我冯庸最看不了美人掉眼泪”  
罗勤耕抬头，看着穿着军装脸蛋黑黑的冯庸，好像没什么变化，就多了几条眼角的纹路。  
“我想我老头了，先生可曾见过他？”  
19、  
罗勤耕不敢带冯庸回家怕刺激罗非，两人像偷情般还去小旅馆住，晚上偷摸回家，看见家里一地的衣服，里面最熟悉的一件皮夹克，和卧室里的喘息，气的罗勤耕直踹罗非的房门。  
20、  
“你俩说说吧，我俩守活寡这么多年，怎么赔偿我们。”  
罗勤耕和罗非坐在沙发上看着对面两个跪在地上，双手拽耳朵的大男人。


End file.
